


Bring Me To Life

by BlueDiamondStar



Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDiamondStar/pseuds/BlueDiamondStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He tried to breathe. See past the colorful swirl before his eyes.<br/>It just took longer than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Me To Life

**Author's Note:**

> It just came to me one late evening while I was abruptly cut off the internet...  
> R&R please :)

**White Collar**

_Bring Me to Life_

_* He tried to breathe. See past the colorful swirl before his eyes._  
 _It just took longer than expected. *_

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

  
**_~without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_ **   
**_until you find it there and lead it back home~_ **   


It wasn't like getting shot or falling into freezing, dark water made it all easier. Actually it really made it hard.  
Not that he'd wanted to get shot or swim.  
Quite frankly he'd planned on other ways of entertainment that day after work.  
But it happened. Like it usually does when a case goes wrong and suspect recognizes fellow's face. Yeah, that definately didn't bring luck to Neal. In fact, it even surprised the young man when the art thief they were trying to catch knew Neal although he'd never met nor seen the guy before. Must be bad luck.  
But it could never be sure.

So it had ended up with a bullet tearing through Neal's shoulder and a swim in the Hudson river as the last rays of setting sun hit the docks.  
Very unlucky for the ex-con.

If it wasn't for the gunshot's stunning effect the water probably wouldn't be taking over with that much of force. But the stunning force of the bullet made him feel terrible, mind numbing pain.  
But the coldness of the mid January water at the time of sunset made his body even more stunned.

He couldn't breathe, couldn't move, couldn't think. Everything was a dark, frozen tangle.  
Nothing made sense.  
But then a touch to his arm suddenly broke through his daze.

 

_Peter?_

 

The only thought floated in his numbed mind.

 

_Was Peter really here?_  
 _Why it was so cold?_

 

Suddenly his body was pulled out of the depths of the Hudson river.  
Only his dazed mind didn't react. Like his brain had lost the connection with his body.

 

_Neal? Wake up!_  
 _Come on!_

 

Voice from afar echoed through the darkness of his mind.

 

He feels the agent gently cupping his face, fingers brushing off some hair that has stuck to his forehead.

Only when the air could reach his lungs he felt the violent shivers racking his tiny frame. He was so cold.  
But Peter seemed aware of that and hurried to wrap his CI in blanket.  
A faint voice reached Neal's ears as somebody told that help was not far.

Good, thought Neal. He was beginning to feel his shoulder and the feeling of blood seeping away didn't make it comfortable.

The colorful swirl had stopped and his vision cleared some. Only to get darker as grey ebbed into the picture, making it hard to see.

  
**_~I’ve been sleeping a thousand years it seems_ **   
**_got to open my eyes to everything~_ **   


His vision slowly grew blurrier by every passing minute and darkness threatened to suck him in as he faintly noted flashing lights and commotion around.

He felt agent grasping his hand with a reassuring squeeze like telling him everything's gonna be alright. And Neal believed.

 

_I trust you Peter..._

**_~now that I know what I’m without_ **

**_you can't just leave me_ **

**_breathe into me and make me real_ **

**_bring me to life~_ **

**[The End]**


End file.
